gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jayne/@comment-71.9.136.65-20180614034435
I officially dislike this character. Except before I could at least write fanfiction in which I gave her a nuanced descent, but now I feel shes gone beyond the point of even being jealous or vindictive over a slight we did to her; this woman, this character as given to us by the writers, is a psychopath. I realize that we have the ability to shape the morality of these characters with our previous choices...but the Jayne as experienced in my play through is at this point an utter narcissist who only realized that her fiancé couldn't be trusted when it affected HER. She didn't care that people were being enslaved until she was personally at risk of it. At most it seemed like she was using the slavery issue to pretend she was somehow better than her parent. But whats really shocking is how quickly she switches lovers. This is shocking because as we see from HER EYES, from HER PERSPECTIVE, there were only two options; kill him ourselves, or capture him and imprison him because somehow despite not being the Queen or even the Crown Princess as Moxhalas wife, she believes she has that authority. I was astounded first of all that she could be so easily swayed to kill or capture the man who only at the start of the chapter she had seemed to be in love with. Then, after Lyria saves her from certain death, she has the gaul to pretend she can give orders or even requests to Lyria, who thankfully points out to her that as Moxhala's fiancé and would be consort, she had quite literally been responsible for the slavery and civil war that unfolded. Then, once Lyria rightfully kills him, she seems sad that she has "no place left to go"...even though she would have if she had simply heeded the words of her parent who she had all but condemned to death. But then, don't worry, because the writers save Jayne again; Dayle, who doesn't seem to realize that she just backstabbed the last man she professed love for, states that he will "follow her anywhere". Lyria fucking GRINNED about this. She GRINNED about the woman who had helped imprison and enslave her people getting the chance to flee from justice. WTF? Its not like looking at a spoiled child or a young woman making mistakes at this point. Its like seeing the confidante and would be wife of a dictator get away with her actions, and then being expected to cheer because fuck consequences. Jayne was LITERALLY just absolved of a thing that most of a Feast for Crows is based on; that the nobility commit wars because it doesn't affect them. Except at least in Martin's book, characters like Jaime remark on the horror of the war and feel remorse. Jayne doesn't have that. She's just a tyrant that managed to get away from the wreckage of the regime. She will also likely be able to go back to Hawkhaven because of course she will. I even doubt they'll try her in Westeros for committing the one crime that everyone agrees should be illegal in that country.